


Peaches & Cream

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes Feels, Camboy Bucky Barnes, Eating, Food Kink, Food Porn, Genderfluid Character, Modern Royalty, Online Relationship, Other, Reader-Insert, Sex for Money, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: You pay for a private show from camboy Bucky Barnes
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader
Kudos: 20





	Peaches & Cream

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/49957241681/in/dateposted-public/)

Bucky made sure his set-up was working and giving his eyeliner one final check. He opened up the Private Show on his   
web page. He smiled when his client joined the chat. "Right on time, as always," he said.

Roebuxx99: Hi handsome

Bucky looked up through his lashes at the camera. He slowly slid his tongue along his lower lip, knowing how to   
play for his clientele.

Roebuxx99: Fuck.

"Would love to," he said, reaching down to pick up a peach slice. "Hard to accomplish online though." He brushed the  
juicy fruit against his mouth, letting it drip down his chin before opening his mouth. He closed his eyes, tipped  
his head back slightly, and savoured the fruit on his tongue. It slid down his throat no problem. Bucky reached for  
another slice. This time, he swiped it through the dollop of whipped cream. He lapped up the cream, swirling it  
around the fruit and sucking it off as though it were a cock. "You like this, baby? You want me to lick you clean?"  
he whispered. 

He quickly peeked at the chat. It was quiet. Not unusual. They rarely spoke, but tipped well and weren't overly  
demanding. Bucky finished that piece and picked up the plate. His lips parted as he bent down, sinking his teeth  
into the pile of peaches. He caught a few, but only one stayed put. The others slipped off his chin and he hummed a  
chuckle."You cumming, baby?" Bucky guessed. He waited for a response, continuing to eat the peaches and cream as   
sexily as possible. When the food was gone, there still wasn't anything in the chat.

A notification chimed. It was from Venmo, saying he'd received $100.

Roebuxx99: I don't diddle myself during your shows but did now  
Roebuxx99: For the great service  
Roebuxx99: Wish it were irl tho, lol

Bucky smirked and chewed his lip. "I get that a lot." He stroked a finger against the cleft of his chin, pursing his  
lips. "Maybe next time I can see you." He leaned back in his chair, folding his left arm behind his head and easing  
his right hand down his body. Bucky wanted them to know he was fondling himself without showing his cock. "Would you  
do that, baby? Let me see how hot I get you?"

Another $100 in his Venmo.


End file.
